Cousins Forever
by Myownworld13
Summary: Thalia Grace has been brought to the streets with her baby brother and learned from experience to not trust strangers, but when she meets Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo, how much will all of their lives change? Will they go with the Greeks or the Romans?
1. Chapter 1

As usual, if you were to be passing by the old worn out street beside the park, you could hear cries of a toddler and shattering glass. But something was different today, because if you were to listen closely, you could hear footsteps running towards you. Those footsteps belong to the one and only, Thalia Grace.

* * *

That was it, when my mom thought it would be okay to be hitting Jason instead of me, I knew this was too much of a trash station to be a home for Jason. Mom was drinking too much of that yellow liquid that had made the house smell extremely bad and I was sick from just smelling that. I decided to run away from home, with Jason strapped to my waist.

After a few days did I finally realize that I shouldn't have left home. It was better there then to be hunted down by ugly monsters with red eyes or maybe monsters with only one eye. Right now, I just want to be in a cozy place, where Jason can be safe. I haven't slept since the day before yesterday when I was dozing off.

Flash Back

A women came out of a bright light, in a white gown, wearing a motherly expression. Her appearance shouldn't seem threatening but the way her eyes were trained on Jason and only Jason made my skin prickle uncomfortably. I shielded Jason and backed away slowly. She approached and I froze for some reason. Maybe it was the feeling of dying if I kept backing away. My brain was yelling 'move it you idiot!' but my feet were firmly implanted on the ground. The lady smirked, as if she had done something to keep me from moving. Suddenly, she lashed out and the feeling of dread filled me ' how do I move again?' I braced myself to feel Jason being ripped away from me. Nothing happened… I slowly opened my eyes and saw a sight that had baffled me. I had moved backwards and the lady had tripped on some gravel. I looked down at my shirt and saw that there was gravel splattered all over it, with pieces of pebbles falling to the floor.

I looked up again to see that she wasn't on the ground anymore and I tried my best not to scream at the murderous glare she was giving me.

"You shouldn't be alive you know."

"W-what?" I stuttered

"You should feel lucky that I'm letting you stay alive and only taking away your brother." She spat

"I don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Oh, so you don't know yet."

"I don't understand." I said, asking for an explanation silently, but never getting one.

"I'll let you go for now, but don't you think you can hide forever"

She warned, leaving me with a pit full of questions.

End of Flash Back

I put my hood up and held Jason's hand as he wanted to walk. Since we were in a crowded place, I walked along family's or couples so we wouldn't look suspicious. When I was out of the crowded area, I walked into an alleyway and hid behind a trash can.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps of two people running towards the alleyway. I heard them panting and skidding to a halt. They were breathing heavily and seemed to be waiting for something, after a few seconds, a roar was heard and a boy cursed in a language I think I've heard before because I understood it. Another boy told him to shush and hide behind the trashcans, and he would handle it.

* * *

I was in panic mode because I didn't want to be found behind the trashcans. I was hoping the boy would disagree and fight too, but I guess some peoples luck run out. I took a peak to see how the boys looked liked and I had to stifle a gasp because they were all dirty and had blood stains on their clothes but other then that their clothes seemed to be in good shape compared to mine.

The boy that I guess was suppose to hide where I was seemed to be protesting to the other boy, but a glance from the other boy told him he had to hide. The boy started walking towards me and I saw he was in mostly all black clothes. He walked and sat beside me, I was hoping he wouldn't see me but he looked, his eyes widened and opened his mouth to scream. I slapped my hand over his mouth,

"Please don't scream." I whispered.

His eyes narrowed "who _are_ you?" He said as he swatted my hands away.

"I'll tell you if you don't scream."

"….Fine."

"My name is Thalia and this is my brother Jason."

Jason looked up and smiled "Hi."

"Hi, Jason, well I guess I'll have to tell you my name, its Nico, and that's my brother Percy"

The sound of a roar broke us from the introductions. Nico swore again and watched as Percy fought the monster with red eyes, I was extremely surprised because he was very good at fighting the monster. The monster charged and I prepared for a cry of pain, but Percy took out a sword that was bent and dented. The monster sounded like it was laughing at Percy but Percy used that to his advantage and swung the sword through the monsters neck and it disappeared into golden dust.

Percy started walking towards us and I was scared he would hurt me and Jason like mom did. When he saw me with Nico though, he just raised an eyebrow at Nico and Nico told him who I was and who Jason was. Percy asked if I was going to stay with them and if I was if Jason was coming.

"Can I?" I asked tentatively and Nico replied with,

"Yay! More People!" He said sarcastically and loudly.

Then Percy slapped his hand over Nico's mouth and did a shush motion.

"You really want to attract more monsters?"

Nico blushed while Thalia looked at them,

"Why are these so called 'monsters' chasing us exactly?"

Nico and Percy shared a look and they both said,

"We don't know really, but let's talk about something else." I looked at them suspiciously but let it go.

"We need to get to know each other better if you are staying with us, so Thalia, how old are you? I'm 11 and Nico is 9." Percy changed the topic easily.

"Woah, but you guys act so old to be only 11 and 9!" I exclaimed.

Nico and Percy's face darkened, "Yeah, we've been through a lot." Nico mumbled.

Sensing that I hit a sore subject, I tried to change the subject by telling them how old Jason and I were.

"Well, I'm 9 and Jason here is-"

"Hi! I'm 6!" Jason cut in.

"Hi buddy, how are ya?" Percy said, crouching down.

"I'm awesome! Sisy is so nice, she saves me all the time, like when this mean lady tried to hurt me, sisy kicked her so hard and saved me!" Jason grinned.

I blushed and said, "I only caught her by surprise, and ran away with you Jason."

"No, sisy caught me when the mean lady dropped me! She's so cool! I love her! I love you sisy!" Jason came and hugged me so I kissed his forehead lightly.

* * *

Percy and Nico watched the scene sadly, remembering when their family broke apart. They knew they would have to tell Thalia and Jason about demigods soon and how they had to learn how to fight, but for now, they would let them be happy.

* * *

**So, should I continue? Make a different fanfic? Or stop?**


	2. Chapter 2

The 4 cousins travelled down the street, starving, after walking for many hours. When finally,

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Percy asked, leading them down to a mall.

"YES!" screeched Thalia

"Sure, I can have some food."

"I want food!"

Percy led them to a mall, there were a lot of people shopping, eating or chatting.

"Uhhh… Percy?" Thalia said nervously, she was receiving a lot of looks from the guards and she was _not_ liking it.

"Hmm?"

"Where's your money?"

"I don't have money."

"Then, how are you going to buy food?"

Nico looked at her with shock.

"How long have you been on the streets?"

"About 2 weeks." Thalia stated proudly.

"Then you've got a lot to learn." Nico informed her.

"What?! How long have you been on the streets?"

Nico looked at Percy, as if he forgot how long.

"I think about a few years, right Nico?" Percy asked Nico for confirmation.

"Ya, I think so."

"….. How did you survive!" Thalia whisper-yelled.

"That a story for another time, right now, we need a plan to get _to_ the food." Percy said, his eyebrows scrunched up, thinking.

"Why?" Thalia said, cautiously.

"We need to steal the food of course!" Nico exclaimed quietly.

"But-"

"Do you want food or not." Percy asked, arms crossed eyebrows raised.

"I want food!" Jason said, tugging on Thalia's pants.

Thalia looked at Jason, desperately trying to find another way to get food.

"We could- no…. how about- ummm….," she once again looked at Jason, how could she say no to his sparkling puppy dog eyes. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine."

"Yayayayay!" Jason cheered.

Percy and Nico chuckled silently, not wanting to draw more attention.

Line break

"I guess that was a good idea boys."

Thalia said reluctantly, not wanting the boys egos to go any higher, but that didn't work.

The boys whooped and Percy lifted Jason up and whispered something in his ear. Jason grinned while Percy and Nico smirked at each other. The three of them turned to Thalia in unison and Thalia knew something was up.

"What are you guys doing?" Thalia asked as she slowly backed away.

"I jut wanna spend time with my sister." Jason grinned.

Thalia turned around and was about to run off when Percy shouted,

"GET HER!"

Nico jumped onto her, then Percy, and finally, Jason. Eventually, they all slide off of her, eyes sparkling, shoulders shaking from laughter. Thalia stood up, hair messed and dirt all over her clothes. She looked at the boys and gave them a murderous look. The boys shifted from foot to foot, like kids that were getting scolded from their mothers. Suddenly, Thalia started laughing, like rolling on the floor laughing, The boys looked at each other, throwing each other confused glances, until Percy finally understood. He told the boys and realized how they must've looked like to Thalia. They too started shaking with laughter, many people looked over at them, but they didn't mind.

They were all having a lot more fun with each other than they had with their old family and they wanted to cherish the moment together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, this is ****NOT**** a thalico fanfic. Their cousins here!**

* * *

Thalia and Nico walked down the hallway of Down Public School. Students that had lockers would stare at them, but then turn away because of Thalia's glare. Suddenly, Thalia pulled Nico to an empty classroom. There was a crackling noise and Thalia pulled out a walky talky. A boys voice came on.

"Hello? Thalia? Nico? You hear me?"

"Yes, now whatchya want?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I lost Jason."

"WHAT?!" Thalia practically yelled.

Nico looked at her, then back to the walky talky. He could hear giggling on the other side.

"I'm just joking Thals, yeesh. Your brother's fine. He's right beside me."

"HI!" Jason yelled.

"Oh thank god, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry sis, Percy said it would be funny and it was! Hehe."

"K, who taught him the short form of sister?" Thalia glared at Nico.

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Percy….."

"Yes?"

"WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Why did you dial us Perce?" Nico interrupted Thalia before things got worse.

"Oh! Right, did you get in?"

"No, we are totally not in the school. Not in a empty classroom

talking." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Sooo…you're not in the school?" Percy asked, clueless.

"Of course we're in the frickin' school! How dumb can you be?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Ok, we're in the school Percy, don't listen to Thalia."

"Thank you Nico. So, go in the office and use the mist to make them think that you're new students. I'll come in after."

"Fine, let's go Nicky."

"STOP CALLING ME NICKY!" Nico shouted, exasperated.

"Nope, bye Perce, got lots of people to torment." Thalia grinned, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Bye Thals, Nicky, hehe, say bye Jason."

"Bye sisy…. ummm…"

"Say Nicky." Percy whispered into Jasons ears.

Jason smiled, "Bye Nicky!"

"SHUT UP PERCY!"

Thalia laughed while turning off the walky talky. The two walked back to the hall, heading towards the office.

* * *

Jason looked up at Percy, while biting his nails.

"What are you doing?"

"Makin an entrance Jace, you'll get it when you're older." Percy smiled at the mirror, slipping on his black converse.

"Perfect. Let's go."

Percy led Jason to the grade one class of Down Public School. Before he left he whispered to Jason that if anything happened, to go to the office. Then, he left to find the office.

* * *

"Ah, here it is, Miss and Mr. Jackson. Nice to have you in our school, I'm the principle, Mr. Lee. Now, where are your parents? You are still in grade 4."

Then, Thalia snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. They glazed over.

"Our parents just left after registering us and signing us in, you are just telling us where our class is."

"Oh, yes, sorry for the mix up, you both are in a 4/5 split class. Your brother, Percy here will be your guide, he is in fifth grade. Oh, wait! What a coincident, you're in his class! Well, have a nice time at the school! Bye!"

Percy then walked over and led the two out. When they were out on the playground, he turned around and grinned.

"Looks like I'm your guide."

Thalia and Nico looked at each other incredulously.

"How?" They asked, shocked.

Percy smirked, "I have my tricks."

"Why exactly are we here?" Thalia asked, curiosity bubbled up inside of her.

"I'll tell you later, right now, we need to get to class." Percy said, but the playful undertone could tell anyone that they were going to cause some trouble. They all grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**I added and changed some things on the other chapters, if you want to, please read it again.**

* * *

Fingers drumming and whispering could be heard in the classroom of Mr. Carter as students waited for their teacher to start their class. Mr. Carter sighed as he watched his 4/5-split class, standing up, he started calling out names for the attendance.

"Katrina." He called out,

"Here."

"Max."

"Sup."

"Max, please refrain from saying other things when I call out names." Mr. Carter said.

"Yeah, whatever."

The names went on until…

"Per-" Mr. Carter frowned.

"It seems we have a new student…. no, three new students. Percy, Thalia, and Nico Jackson"

* * *

"Percy? How come you put us all under the name Jackson?" Thalia asked.

" 'Cause I needed us to seem like siblings even though we look nothing alike."

"Why?" This time, Nico had asked.

"We need it to seem like we are from the same family, it would be a bit weird to see two kids from a family and another one from a different family all new on the exact same day."

"Also, why did the principle ask you to be our guide? I mean you're new too aren't you?"

"… I actually have no idea. We need to be careful around him, okay?" Percy finally stopped walking and turned around concern in his eyes.

"M'kay." Both said in unison.

"He probably just has old age memory loss." Thalia joked, not noticing the look Nico and Percy shared.

"Ya, memory loss." Nico said distractedly.

"Hey, you guys okay? You look a bit pale." Thalia asked, seeing Percy's twitching hand.

"Yup, perfectly fine Thals, unless you have old age vision." Percy teased, steering her off topic.

"Hey! You're older then me! And is old age vision even a thing?" Thalia exclaimed.

"In my book, yes." Percy said, acting superior.

Suddenly, all three of them burst out laughing and finally they reached their classroom.

* * *

Mr. Carter sighed, new students, and they're not even here today, as he started to say the next name on the list, the door burst open and three kids stepped in. They continued talking until they noticed that the class was quiet and staring at them.

"Hey Perce?" One of the boys said.

"Ya?" The other boy asked.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"I'm as clueless as you are."

Deciding to relieve them from more embarrassment, Mr. Carter asked them,

"Do you happen to be Percy, Thalia and Nico?"

"Why yes, we aren't late are we?" The girl, Thalia asked.

"Well, in fact you are, but since you three are new I will let you off the hook without making you get a late slip. Next time though, I won't be so nice." Mr. Carter couldn't help but threaten.

"Oh, I'll make sure we're not late," grinned the paler boy, Nico.

Not wanting to stare at the grin any longer, Mr. Carter had told them that one half of the class would be the grade 4s and the other half would be the grade 5s.

Telling Nico and Thalia to sit beside someone named Kevin, a boy with glasses and light brown hair, sitting around the middle of the classroom smiled at them and waved. Mr. Carter then turned and told Percy to sit beside a girl at the very back of the class. Percy watched as she raised her hand instead of waving and lifted her head slightly, he saw a flash of grey eyes before she turned back to her book. Percy stared at the loose strands of her curly blonde hair as he ventured to the back of the classroom and sat on his chair.

"Hi, my names Percy. What's yours? And what are you reading?" Percy whispered, as Mr. Carter finished the attendance.

"An architecture book, not that you would be interested… unless you are." She lifted an eyebrow, silently asking him the question.

Percy, wanting to continue talking to her, said,

"Of course! Architecture… umm… so… buildings... hehe… yay.."

She raised her eyebrows again and let out a small laugh.

"You have no idea what architecture is, do you?"

"I know! Architecture is the.. the.. aha! Buildings!" Percy crowed victoriously.

"What about buildings?" She smiled.

"Um.. how buildin-"

"Excuse me, but are you paying attention to my class or do you have something else more important?" Mr. Carter had apparently been watching them and was tired of waiting.

"Oh! Um.. sorry Mr. Carter…" Both she and Percy blushed as the class giggled at them and Percy could see Nico and Thalia laughing at him. Being the mature person he was, he stuck his tongue out at them which made them laugh harder as Mr. Carter thought he had stuck his tongue out at him and was now quite annoyed at his childishness.

"You are in grade 5, act like it Mr. Jackson. You are not in grade 3 or 2 anymore." Mr. Carter reprimanded.

"Sir, I was sticking my tongue out at Ni-" Percy was cut off as Mr. Carter said,

"No excuses Percy and I don't want you blaming it on your siblings either."

Nico and Thalia were now leaning on each other for support as they were laughing so hard. Calming the class down, Mr. Carter continued on the lesson with only a few chuckles and giggles escaping the class's mouths. When Percy's blush had finally gone all the way down, the bell rang, signalling the start of French class. Students started talking loudly and taking out their French duo-tangs, not noticing the look the three new students shared, or the curious look from the girl sitting next to Percy, nor Nico slipping away quietly and coming back seconds before the French teacher came in and fussed about new students and worksheets.

"By the way, my names Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you Percy." Annabeth smiled.


	5. AN

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm going to rewrite the story, because I got off track from my original story idea. I also need to pay more attention to my story because I know that uploading a chapter (a short chapter might I add) every 2-3 months is not very enjoyable for you guys, so, I am very sorry and I will rewrite and upload this story more often. I will delete this story when I upload my first chapter in my rewrite. Thanks, Myownworld13


End file.
